This specification relates to search systems.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, examples of which include video and audio files, web pages for particular subjects, book articles, and news articles. An Internet search engine can identify resources in response to a user query that includes one or more search terms or phrases. A search engine generally ranks the resources based on their relevance to the query and quality and provides search results that each include a link to an identified resource.